Plant
Plant is a recurring character in Poppy's videos. He first appeared in "A Plant". Biography Plant is a close friend of Poppy's, and is capable of feeling human emotions. He is very polite and kind towards his friends. Plant has a unremitting loyalty to Poppy and is always willing to defend her in any situation. On some occasions, Plant is known to meet with Charlotte and Skeleton. Charlotte is known to be condescending and rude towards Plant. Plant first appeared in "A Plant", where he was interviewed by Poppy. Poppy notes how she has waited a long time to finally interview Plant, and then compliments him on looking so beautiful. Plant admits that he feels down on the way that he looks, and feels that he is full of confidence on some days while very insecure on others. Plant also admits because of his human emotions that he wishes he was born human. He tells Poppy that being a plant has hardships because humans tend to kill and eat them. Upon being asked if he enjoys living in a pot, he replies that he does because the outside world can be scary. At the very end of the video, Plant's political views are touched upon when discussing the 2016 presidential candidates. The Plant replies that he will vote for whatever candidate is gay. Plant later appeared with Charlotte and Skeleton in "Poppy Changed", where he disagrees with Skeleton and Charlotte that Poppy has changed. The Plant's next appearance would be in "I Can Be Way More Famous Than Poppy" where he again disagrees with Charlotte. Plant argues that Poppy's videos are not dumb, and that he enjoys them. Charlotte tells him that he is just a plant and would not understand. Plant tries to calm Charlotte by asking her why she is so angry. In "I Am Your True Friend", Plant and Charlotte appear together again, and this time Plant feels ill. Charlotte claims that she is Plant's true friend and Poppy is not. Plant once more defends Poppy by saying she was busy, but also accepts Charlotte's care, apologizing for appearing so sickly. Their next appearance together is in "I Think I Took Too Many" where Charlotte appears to have overdosed on drugs. Plant is very concerned for her, saying that she needs to be taken to a hospital. It is likely that Plant cried for help after Charlotte began to bleed. Plant would appear again with Skeleton and Charlotte in "I Dont Even Like Poppy" where he is surprised by Skeleton's reappearance. Plant again defends Poppy from Skeleton and Charlotte's harsh rhetoric and questions why he is even friends with them. In "I Thought I Could Trust You", Charlotte lies to Plant for money to buy drugs. She claims to be raising money for her child, but Plant says he cannot help because plants do not use money. Charlotte becomes angry and abandons Plant altogether. Plant is reunited with Poppy in "Charlotte Is Copying You", sporting a brand new appearance. Plant and Poppy note that they have not seen each other in a while. Plant announces that he is not sick anymore, and tells Poppy he is concerned about Charlotte's strange behavior. He also tells Poppy that Charlotte is copying her videos, and that he does not like it when Charlotte says mean things about her. Poppy reassures Plant that it is okay and pets it. Plant says he feels special when he is petted by Poppy. In "What Are You Doing?", Plant tells a nude Charlotte to have some decency because children are watching. Charlotte swears at Plant and challenges him to stop her. After over a year of absence in Poppy's videos, Plant returns in the 2018 video "The Return Of Plant". When asked where he has been, Plant says that he has been busy developing himself. Poppy then compliments the healthy appearance of Plant's leaves; he thanks her and responds that he feels healthy as well. Finally, Poppy requests to taste one of Plant's leaves, which he accepts. Appearance Plant appears as a bright green basil plant which is flowering. Plant has no facial characteristics, and speaks in a distorted voice. Plant initially appears as a rather tall and grown basil plant confined by a small plastic pot. When Plant is ill in "I Am Your True Friend", it appears that his leaves have drooped and his stem is angled towards the left. When he recovers from his illness by the time of "Charlotte Is Copying You", he has become much shorter and his voice is slightly higher. When Plant returns in "The Return Of Plant", he appears to be very healthy. His leaves are upright and no longer drooping, having returned to a rich green color. His voice is also back to normal and is not as high-pitched as it was in preceding videos. Trivia * Plant is the second most-recurring character in Poppy's videos, the first being Charlotte. * "A Plant" was one of the videos used by FBE in their video, "Kids React to Poppy". Plant's voice was also used to narrate the intro to "Poppy Reacts to Kids React to Poppy". Several of the children asked about Plant. In another video, "Poppy Answers Kids React's Questions", Poppy says that she loves Plant, and Plant loves her. * Plant is mentioned by name in Poppy's cover of "Auld Lang Syne". Category:Characters